(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to speaker devices and more particularly pertains to a new speaker device combining Bluetooth speakers with a smart phone case.